poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Drow (Playable Races)
Drow, also known as dark-elves, are a race who's past is stained by the evil deeds of their ancestors. Their past is filled with blood and darkness and it is only within the past 100 years that they have tried to integrate themselves into the surface world. Using dark, terrifying Pokemon, they instill fear into those who work with and against them. Generally seen as evil slavers, drow are mistrusted by most and are rarely treated with anything less than suspicion. Despite this, there are still many drow adventurers willing to try and aid Illith and make up for the sins of their ancestors. Description Drow are very slightly shorter than humans and have slender lithe builds that resemble elves with beautiful features and midnight black skin that has a blue cast. Their eyes are orbs of pure red, purple or blue and all drow have white hair, kept long and decorated with intricate pins and gems. The men are unable to grow beards just like their elven cousins and neither sex has hair anywhere on their bodies. From birth, drow children are treated coldly by their parents and get little to no kindness or warmth from their family. The Underdark is a dangerous place and by treating their children thusly drow parents believe they will harden their children to face the nightmares within. This will cause many drow to be cold and unloving even when they enter the surface. In general, dark elves have life spans somewhat longer than those of their surface-dwelling cousins. Drow who manage to avoid dying a violent death can live for well over 200 years, and exceptional members of the race measure their ages in centuries. Residence The drow do not live on the surface of Illith but rather under it. They live in a sprawling citadel of catacombs and tunnels called the Underdark where daylight never touches them. Their home is filled with Pokemon often associated with evil such as Dark, Ghost and Poison types and also shows remnants of a time not long past when slavery and torture ran rampant through their ranks. They love to show off their high ranking by wearing beautiful silks and covering themselves with expensive scents. The women wear very little, showing off the fact that their Pokemon and powers are strong enough that they do not need to wear armour. Unfortunately even though they are turning over a new leaf and moving away from their evil ways there is still a divide in the ranks in drow society. Women are the dominant of the sexes and it will always be women who have places of power in the Underdark while men are little more than warriors or kept as servants. On the surface, men have a much better chance of being treated equally. Pokemon Drow go through elaborate rituals to bind their starting Pokemon to them. The ritual known as "The Joining" involves a drow child on his tenth birthday and a wild pokemon captured by a band of hunters being chained together and both being cut and allowed to bleed out, their blood being mixed together and then they much both drink the mixture. This does little more than enrage the Pokemon so then it is up to the child to stand their ground against the raging beast. There have been many cases where the child has been killed when the parent has made the hunters bring back a Pokemon far too large and powerful for their child to handle. Drow Characteristics Arrogant, cold, haunted, pragmatic, rebellious, ruthless, sceptical, sophisticated, urbane Example Names Male Drow Names: Adinimys, Baridl, Belgos, Bhintel, Drisdhaun, Elkantar, Haelirin, Houndaer, Kelnozz, Malaggar, Nalklyr, Orkallael, Pelloth, Phaeqel, Quarfein, Ryltar, Ulvein, Vorgyrn, Xulgos, Zebith Female Drow Names: Akneth, Alauniira, Briesril, Chali, Charinida, Diviir, Drisiml, Faeremma, Fillith, Ilivarra, Myrymma, Pellanistra, Quewaun, Shivra, Viergar, Waeren, Xune, Yasesril, Zaketrin, Zarra Available Starting Pokemon Dark Poochyena, Absol, Purrloin, Zorua, Murkrow, Sneasel, Houndour, Sableye, Scraggy, Pawniard, Vullaby Ghost Misdreavus, Shuppet, Duskull, Yamask, Gastly, Drifloon, Litwick